


Secrets

by CorneredTiger9407



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Happy Ending for all, It's silly really, Kara and Lena argue for a moment, Lena and Kara are dating now, Mild Angst, post 5x01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 05:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21294071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorneredTiger9407/pseuds/CorneredTiger9407
Summary: Lena has kept a secret from Kara for years now, afraid that the truth will devastate Kara. The truth finally comes out and Kara is more angry about keeping secrets than what the actual secret was. It only takes one phone call for all to be forgiven...but what was Lena's secret?
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 11
Kudos: 222





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to keep the angst as little as possible. Obviously it wouldn't be Supercorp without a happy ending though...

* * *

_“Why is it so hard for you to tell me anything?” Kara’s arms dropped next to her in frustration, her anger quickly rising as she paced._

_“Oh really? That’s rich, coming from you.” Lena stood with her back to the balcony, her arms crossing defensively._

_“Really, Lena? I have talked to you about everything since I told you who I was. That’s over a year’s worth of me not keeping secrets, including my feelings for you, yet you had no problem keeping your own.”_

_“I kept it from you because I knew it would devastate you. We’ve only been dating for six months!” Lena stepped forward, into Kara’s path, stopping her girlfriend from pacing._

_“Congratulations, the secret keeping hurts more than the truth. I’m going to clear my head.” Kara stepped past Lena, walking towards the balcony and whipping her glasses off and letting the suit materialize. Pausing as she opened the door, she looked back at Lena and sighed._

_“Leave the balcony alarm off. I don’t want to wake you when I come back.”_

_Lena sighed as Kara disappeared out the door. At least she would be back._

_\--_

Kara floated above the city, taking in the sounds and feeling the wind and night air caress her face, her hair and cape lightly fluttering behind her. She felt calm in the sky. Weightless. It was her way of calming down without destroying things. What she didn’t expect was her phone to ring, the sound startling Kara enough to drop a few feet from the sky. She had told everyone she would be doing Supergirl duties tonight.

Kara reached down and pulled her phone from the pocket made into her boots.

_Lena_

Kara felt her forehead crinkle in confusion. She swiped her thumb across the screen flinching as the sound of people talking and arguing roared from the speaker.

“Lena? Are you okay?”

There was a pause and the sound of the phone shuffling as it exchanged hands, a voice cutting through the background noise.

“Is this Kara?”

Kara stiffened at the male voice.

“Yes. Why do you have Lena’s phone?”

Even with all the noise, Kara heard the man sigh.

“I have Lena here at the docks, near the mechanic shop. She needs a ride home. She only said your name and gave me the phone with your number already pulled up and ringing. I’m trying to keep her out of trouble, but it’s getting hard. I’d suggest hurrying, otherwise we’re going to have a major problem that none of us want to get caught up in.”

Kara was already flying towards the water, agreeing to be there in five minutes before hanging up and returning her phone to its pocket.

Kara landed nearby, pushing her glasses up her face and allowing her civilian clothes to materialize over her suit. Kara walked towards the docks, turning down an alley and following the muffled sounds of a crowd of people talking over each other. She paused outside a warehouse, the sheer volume of voices behind the door telling her she was in the right place.

Kara opened the door, flinching slightly as the sound hit her and the smell of cigar smoke swirled in the air. Stepping inside, Kara looked around, skimming over the various gambling tables and the bar set up to her left. Across the room Kara sees the one person she’s here for and she’s clearly not happy about being kept away from the tables.

Kara weaved her way through the crowd, her sole focus was to get to Lena before she punched the man standing in-between her and the poker table. Kara finally steps out of the crowd, catching Lena’s eye, causing the brunette to smile at her blindingly.

It takes a split second for Kara to realize one thing. Lena is drunk.

Lena is good at hiding it in public, years of practice making it nearly impossible to notice except for small differences. Lena was standing with her feet shoulder length apart, giving her better balance and her chest was flush, the edges of red peaking out from her green shirt.

Kara stepped forward, thanking the man as he gave Kara Lena’s keys and phone while she reached for Lena, hoping to guide her back through the mass of people. After several attempts at stopping Lena from trying to join in a card game, Kara was able to get Lena out the door and have her guide Kara to where her car was parked, along with several others belonging to patrons of the underground gambling ring.

Kara guided Lena to the passenger’s side, reaching out for the handle to open the door. Soft hands grabbed her face, causing Kara to freeze before she could reach the car. Lena stepped forward and kissed Kara, humming quietly.

The kiss was short, Lena breaking it off and stepping back, her eyebrows scrunching together.

“Why aren’t you wearing your lip-gloss? I like tasting vanilla when I kiss you.” Lena murmured.

Kara blinked in shock; her thoughts scattered as she tried to understand. Lena seemed to not be affected, reaching out and opening the door to the car before climbing in.

Kara left the topic for tomorrow, sliding into the driver’s seat and carefully driving Lena and herself home. Once back at the apartment, Lena made her way to the bedroom, her heels landing with soft *thumps* reverberating through the apartment. Kara went in search of painkillers and a water bottle, bringing them into their bedroom and putting them on Lena’s side of the bed as Lena stripped down, Kara leaving her alone while she got ready for bed herself.

Kara came out of their bathroom and stood for a moment next to the bed, taking in the sight of Lena in her bra and underwear sleeping on the bed over the covers. Kara leaned over Lena, pulling the blankets out from under her and carefully turning her girlfriend until she was sleeping straight on her side instead of diagonally across the bed. Tucking her in, Kara kissed Lena on the head and made her way to her side, crawling in and sliding over far enough to take Lena into her arms, sleep quickly overtaking her.

~~

Lena woke to a soft glow in the bedroom, squinting slightly at the pain in her head. Sitting up, she smiled fondly seeing the bottle of pain relievers and water on the nightstand. Taking what she needed, Lena went in search of Kara, slipping on her robe from behind the door, the silk sliding easily over exposed skin.

Lena padded through the apartment; her bare feet silent against the rugs. Stepping out of the hallway, Lena could see Kara out on the balcony, a coffee mug in her hands and her face turned up to the sky, soaking in the morning sun.

Lena silently stepped outside and made her way to Kara, sliding her arms around Kara’s waist and resting her head against Kara’s back, her heart warming as Kara placed a hand over hers, silently acknowledging her.

“I’m sorry about last night.” Lena mumbled into Kara’s back.

Kara sighed, turning in Lena’s arms, her strong frame bending slightly as she wraps her arms around Lena, enveloping her in an embrace.

“I was worried when someone I didn’t know called me from your phone. Once I got there, I understood. You only go to illegal gambling dens when you want to forget your troubles. Just like I go flying.”

Lena nodded, taking a deep breath before continuing her apology.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner.” Lena looked up at Kara, seeking out the blue eyes that brought her comfort.

“I’m sorry I blew up and made things worse. You were right, the truth hurt, but I still shouldn’t have completely lost my mind, and I shouldn’t of left.”

“I forgive you for yelling.”

“I forgive you for keeping the secret.”

The two stayed in each other’s arms, Lena resting her head against Kara, listening as the world around them woke up, the streets below becoming heavy with traffic and people going about their day.

“Lena?”

“Hmm?” Lena hummed into Kara’s chest.

“Does this mean I have to stop eating them?”

Lena chuckled and leaned back, reaching up to cradle Kara’s face, her thumb stroking a cheek.

“Darling, just because I don’t like pot stickers doesn’t mean I’m going to stop you from eating them.”

“Oh, thank Rao.” Kara breathed out in relief, leaning down to kiss Lena.

Kara pulled back smiling as Lena chased her lips before huffing.

“What’s wrong?”

Kara chuckled, her eyes sparkling with mischief.

“I got a vanilla frosted Danish this morning because I know how much like the flavor on me.”

Lena’s eyes widened and she gasped in mild horror.

“Did I say that out loud last night?”

Kara nodded, tightening her hold on Lena so she couldn’t back away. She leaned forward, her lips stopping next to Lena’s ear, her voice dropping into a whisper.

“I also picked up something else vanilla flavored to try later.”

Lena flushed as Kara pulled back. Biting her lip, Lena smirked, taking Kara’s hand and walking backwards into the apartment.

“Considering you came to get me, even when you were mad, I’d say now would be a pretty good time for me to repay you. Besides, you’ve had breakfast and I’m getting hungry myself.”

Kara shut the balcony door behind her, grinning as she followed Lena towards the bedroom.

Maybe it was time to start opening up about some more secrets.

**Author's Note:**

> and a happy ending indeed :D


End file.
